


Crimson Dawn

by Gattaca_Source



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Male My Unit | Byleth, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gattaca_Source/pseuds/Gattaca_Source
Summary: The aftermath of the Fight for Fhirdiad and my own take on the conclusion of the Crimson Flower route.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Crimson Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful that this is a M!Edeleth fanfic (A RARE PAIR) and I'm aware that this pairing is not really the most accepted ship in the game so just warning you now that if you prefer the more popular pairing with F!Byleth, I suggest you all find another fic to read. This is for the tiny community of Male!Byleth and Edelgard shippers out there ONLY!
> 
> And just so you know, I have nothing against the F!Byleth and Edelgard pairing. I assure you I am not homophobic, I think it's a really good and very cute ship as well (and yay representation). But this is just based on what I personally prefer and for me, I like the male counterpart ship better. So please don't attack me (twitter) stans.

Byleth awoke feeling the sun’s rays warming his cheeks. He opened his eyes to see the light seeping through the windows of the room. The lavender colored drapes swayed gently over the massive four poster bed where he laid upon. The smell of freshly bloomed lilies wafted in the air.  
  


Turning his gaze down, a smile tugged at his lips. Edelgard slept peacefully beside him. Her head against his bare chest, her arm draped over his middle, her long snowy white hair covering most of her face and the rest was sprawled across their pillows, Byleth sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around his wife tighter.

* * *

_After the defeat of Rhea and the Church of Seiros, as well as King Dimitri and Kingdom Faerghus. The Adrestian Empire claimed victory as Her Majesty, Edelgard von Hresvelg, finally ended the five year war and restored a new peace across Fódlan. With the help of Byleth and the rest of the Black Eagle Strike Force, she started to pursue her goal of reforming the delicate political structure of Fódlan to ensure a free and independent society for all, where people can rise and fall by their own merits. And with Byleth and the rest of the Black Eagle Strike Force by her side, she finally felt certain that her life long goal of eliminating the class system and the Crests’s influence will see fruition._

  
_Unfortunately, they did not achieve peace right away.  
  
_

_Their silent war against 'those who slither in the dark' began not too long after vanquishing the Immaculate One. Hubert was able to track them down thanks to the 'javelins of light' giving away their position. The Black Eagle Strike Force followed them all the way to Shambala were they fought the Agarthans in their underground lair and successfully subdued Thales and his minions before they unleashed any more evil upon the world.  
_

_Months after that, the Western Church from the old Alliance territory protested that the need to worship the goddess was still important to them and threatened to stage a coup if their demands are not met. After much consideration, Byleth was finally able to convince Edelgard to rebuild the churches of Fódlan under the supervision of the Empire but agreed to not appoint a new archbishop to avoid any more bloodshed than necessary._ _Some noble families from the Empire did not make it easy for the emperor either as they were not on board with her idea of abolishing the nobility to give more opportunities for the commoners to gain wealth and power. Ferdinand however had an idea of providing free education for all so everyone can properly set their own paths to follow in the future. Thanks to the new Duke Aegir's brilliant innovation, Edelgard appointed him the prime minister and entrusted him to handle the political affairs of the Empire._

_******_

_Now a year and a half has passed since the fall of Fhirdiad and months since the Emperor married the love of her life, who is none other than the professor himself. Byleth Eisner, the former mercenary turned professor known as the Ashen Demon, who became her mentor and her partner in battle had wished to share his life with her and gave Edelgard the ring his father left for him when he died. Their engagement was well received by the people of New Fódlan, especially their friends._

_Caspar and Ferdinand were thrilled with the news and even offered that they throw a bachelor’s party for their former professor. Bernadetta of course politely extended her congratulations to the pair and wished them the best. Linhardt was very much only interested of how their offsprings will turn out since their parents both bear the Crest of Flames and even asked if he could study them, to which the emperor indignantly rejected. Petra sent her regards via a letter from Brigid as she had already returned to her home to take over as queen. Dorothea gushed over them like the hopeless romantic she is, teasing them profusely about their romantic journey and how she envies their happily ever after._

_Hubert tried to act surprised but his telling smirk probably gave away that he had already predicted that their budding relationship would eventually reach this point. After all, he was known for his keen perception of things. Nevertheless, he approved of the couple’s engagement as it filled him with great satisfaction to see Edelgard finally find the love that she had yearned for._

_Even Byleth's former co-workers showed their quirky responses after their announcement. Manuela was happy for them even though she showed a hint of jealousy and muttered something about 'never having a love-life'. Hanneman pretty much had the same response like Linhardt, asking the couple if he can document the their future scions as resutls of their crests, which Edelgard had to reprimand once more. Shamir had a very minimal reaction of course, saying congratulations and whatnot, but the sentiment was still appreciated. Alois had the biggest and most emotional response since he bawled his eyes out for the newly engaged couple while locking them in a tight bear hug._

_Their other friends from the former Blue Lions and Golden were all happy for them as well. Marianne, Ignatz, and Lorenz were delighted to be invited to their wedding. Leonie acted like a proud sister and gave Byleth a hearty slap on the back, reminding him of how Jeralt once did when he caught his first fish as a child. Sylvain, Ingrid and Felix expressed their congratulatory sentiments, although it did take a slap to the head from Ingrid for Felix to finally say he’ll attend the ceremony. Lysithea suggested that they have biggest, sweetest cake for their wedding to which Mercedes and Annette offered to bake. Raphael said that they have the grandest feast of all time and requested Ashe to do the cooking. Even their Abyssian friends Yuri, Constance, Hapi, and Balthus were overjoyed of the news and agreed to attend their wedding._

_They waited a few more months to let the tension die down. Sorting out the remaining complications of governing Fódlan before they were finally wedded at the grand palace in Enbarr. It was even claimed amongst the people who attended, the Black Eagles included, that their matrimonial celebration was truly blessed by the goddess due to the ethereal glow that surrounded the pair during their vows. And once they were finally husband and wife, the Emperor then crowned Byleth as her sovereign consort. Together, they promised to lead the people of Fódlan to a bright new future._

* * *

Byleth felt his beloved shift in his arms. Edelgard groaned quietly in her sleep, her hand lightly clawing at his chest. He thought she was having yet another bad dream so he gently rubbed a hand over her back, caressing the soft pale skin with featherlight touches. That seemed to startle the her as she suddenly opened her eyes and look up at her husband.

“I’m sorry,” He immediately ceased the motion. “Are you alright, El?”

She relaxed once she saw his face, “I... uh y-yes I am. It was just a nightmare, my darling. Nothing unusual.”

Edelgard sighed then turned her gaze away. She was probably dreaming about her past again or maybe even the battle with Rhea. He knows the deep guilt she has harbored for having to have to spill the blood of her friends and classmates, most especially Dimitri, who she once deemed as one of her most trusted allies. She never truly forgave herself for having to kill him, he is well aware of that.

Byleth sat up on his elbow to look at his wife, his brow furrowing. It hurt him so much to see her harbor such guilt. “I hate seeing you like this. I wish I can do something to unburden you from the past.”

The emperor gave a small smile and raised her hand to stroke the hair on his nape. “Oh dearest, you are actually the only one who is able to help me forget about the past and help me get through the tough times.” She sat up on her elbows as well so they were face to face, holding the blanket firm over her chest to cover her bare form. “Even in my dreams, you are still my light. I might never be able to understand how so but whenever you are close to me, I feel as though you drive away the darkness that surrounds me and I’m able to breath again. For that... I will forever be grateful that you chose to be with me.”

The smile she gave him was so earnest and sincere that it made his heart melt at the sight. Without another thought, he cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She welcomed the gesture of course and even tilted her head so his tongue could delve in her mouth. When they separated for air, she smirked and lightly traced his lips with the tip of her finger.

“Besides, if I’m not mistaken...” Edelgard drew her finger downwards his chin, to his sternum, to his abs, then underneath the sheets to softly tease his hardening length. “I recall you helping me forget all my frustrations of yesterday’s council meeting with our _activities_ last night.”

Byleth growled and pinned her back down to their bed. Positioning himself between her legs and holding her hands above her head, he whispered, “Well if Her Majesty wishes for me to do it again. It would be my pleasure to do so.” He winked, making El laugh. He took it as a sign to go on so he kissed her again and proceeded to show her much he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started playing FE3H just this January and I was so captivated by its story and characters so I'm kinda obsessed now lol! And I don't care what most people think but I ship these M!Byleth and Edelgard so much. And El is such a precious bean that doesn't deserve the hate she gets. Everyone has their flaws, even fictional characters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
